A Rollercoaster of Trouble
by jubilations
Summary: Sharkboy and Lavagirl are invited to a weekend at the new amusement park with Max. With Sharkboy fighting his feelings for Lavagirl and Mr. Electric back to cause more trouble, this weekend vacation isn't turning out quite as expected... SBxLG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, guys! This is my first story submitted to and I plan to keep this story going until it's finished… (a/n continued at bottom of page)

Genre: Romance/General (SBxLG)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sharkboy or Lavagirl. They live in the wonderful imagination of Racer Max. 

XXXXX

**Chapter 1**

The ocean. Calm, cooling breezes and the fresh scent of sea salt they carried. The sound of the rolling waves as they slapped against the hot sand. The vast sea life that made it mysterious. The way the sunset made it shimmer. Everything…

He loved it all.

Sharkboy let the gentle waves carry him. He always found it relaxing to float on his back, clearing his mind and letting his built up anger be carried away with the gentle flow. Without the ocean, he would surely be lost.

"Sharky…."

Another thing that calmed him was the voice that called him by that silly nickname. It was so gentle and soothing.

"Sharky…"

So loving…

"Sharkboy!!"

Sharkboy's eyes snapped opened. He hesitantly tilted his head back towards the shore. A glowing figure was waving to him from the dock, flashing him the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen.

He whispered her name "Lavagirl…", and submerged himself below the waves, letting his dorsal fin stick up through the water as he quickly swan toward her.

Lavagirl giggled, letting her arms drop to her sides.

He lifted his head from the water and gave her a toothy grin. "What's up?"

"Max is looking for us." she said, helping him up onto the dock.

Sharkboy sighed. "Don't tell me his head got stuck in the bucket again?"

"No no no," she laughed, lightly slapping his arm. "He wants us to go somewhere with him."

"Where?"

"I don't know. All he said is that he needs us to come to Earth, and he'll explain when we get there."

Sharkboy nodded, but bared his teeth in a vicious frown as he said "But if his head is stuck in that bucket again…"

"C'mon, Sharky." Lavagirl giggled, pulling him toward the shark shaped rocket.

XXXXX

Max stood in front of the wide clearing; the clearing where he first saw the amazing rocket that brought Sharkboy and Lavagirl to him from planet Drool. He shielded the sun's rays with his hands as he scanned the sky and nervously shuffled his feet.

He bit his lower lip in anticipation as a stream of smoke came into view, hurdling toward him.

"Come on, guys. You can do it…"

The rocket did a vertical spin so the tip of the shark's nose was facing the sky. It started to slow down as it neared the ground, landing with a _thud_ and releasing smoke from the tail end.

"Yes!" Max smiled and sprinted down the hill in excitement.

A large door opened as the smoke cleared, making his best friend's visible as they stood in the entrance.

"You did it perfectly!"

Sharkboy glared at him as he walked down the lowered ramp. "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I do it perfectly?"

"Chill, Sharky," Lavagirl said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gave Max a smile. "It's easy to land now that you dreamed the controls into the rocket, Max."

"Yeah, it needed them after those numerous crashes and failed attempts at landing." he laughed, earning another piercing glare from Sharkboy. "But c'mon! I have something to tell you!"

Max led them past the school's campus and across the street to his house. He let them in and up to his room, closing the door behind them.

"Ok, guys, just wait 'till you see these!" he said, opening his dresser drawer and shuffling through cloths. He pulled what he was looking for out, and turned to his two companions.

He placed a small strip of paper into their hands, beaming with joy.

Sharkboy studied the paper before giving Max a doubtful look. "You called for us to come all the way to Earth so you could give us paper?"

"It's not just paper, Sharkboy." Max said, holding his own strip. "They're tickets."

"Tickets?" Lavagirl asked.

"Yeah. For the new amusement park that opened up across town. My mom and dad said we'd go there for a family fun day type of thing," Max replied. "I asked if I could bring you guys with us and they said yes, and bought you tickets!"

Lavagirl gave him a big smile. "That's awesome, Max. Thanks!"

Max returned her smile. "We are renting out one of the cabins for the whole weekend, so we'll be able to go through the whole park and all of the rides."

"Great, a whole weekend at an amusement park with a baby." Sharkboy muttered, earning him an elbow in the side from Lavagirl.

"This is awesome, Max." she assured.

Max scanned his ticket and passed a glance over at his calendar. "We're going to leave on Friday, so two days from today. You guys can stay here until then if you want."

Sharkboy snorted. "As if." he said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'll stay, Max." Lavagirl said, giving him another smile.

Sharkboy whipped his head in her direction. "What?"

"Great! I'll go get the spare bedroom ready." Max said before running off to the extra room located down the hallway.

"Why are you staying?" Sharkboy asked. "Wouldn't it be better if we go back to planet Drool and make sure we can even go on this stupid trip?"

"It's not stupid! It's very important to Max." she defended. "And what's the worse that could happen, Sharky? It's only a couple days away from Drool; I'm sure it will take care of itself until we go back."

He gave her a pout, crossing his arms and looking away. "It _is_ stupid. But of course you'd like childish things like this. I, on the other hand, have better things I could do."

Lavagirl gave him a disbelieving look. "It's not childish! And you have to come. Do it for Max, cause I know you love him like a little brother even if you don't show it."

"Tch… whatever. It's stupid and I'd rather go back to Drool instead of staying here with a bunch of babies until we get this thing over with."

"Fine. Go back instead of staying here."

He grabbed her arm and anxiously pulled her toward the door. "Great, let's go then… ouch!" he screeched, pulling away and looking at the new burn mark on his hand.

"I'm still staying. You can go back."

He looked back to her. "Without you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you can just return before we leave. If that will make you feel better."

Leave Lavagirl on Earth by herself? Without him by her side? Sharkboy knew well enough that she could stand up for herself without his help, but just the thought of her being on a different planet without him… and staying in the same house with another boy without him.

Oh, that got his insides boiling.

Sure, Max wouldn't try anything, knowing that he'd be fed a knuckle sandwich, but those creepy boys in his class would. He saw the way they looked at her when they first came for Max…

"No." he growled. "I'm staying too."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but don't think too much into it." he said, raising his shoulders and walking out of the room.

"The spare bedroom is all set up!" he heard Max yell from a door on the right.

He let a steady sigh escape his lips, looking down at his ticket.

This was going to be a long weekend.

**End chapter 1**

XXXXX

A/N: How was it? Nothing major happens in this chapter, except Sharkboy being the same stubborn, rude boy that he is. Haha, I love his character.

I was watching this movie with my little brother and just _had_ to write a fanfic about Sharkboy and Lavagirl. I love their complex relationship. ;)

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

- Jubilations


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, guys! Sorry for the late-ish update. My mom limited my laptop time to only the weekends and vacations in hopes that it will raise my Geometry grades… whatever. I have been busy the past couple weekends and have already used up half of my Spring vacation on sleep, so please forgive me! (a/n continued at bottom of page)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sharkboy or Lavagirl. They live in the wonderful imagination of Racer Max.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm leaving now!" Max called up the stairs as he quickly slipped on his shoes. "I'll be back by 4, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lavagirl watched Max run across the street and join his friends on their way to school from the spare bedroom's window. She smiled, happy that Max now has friends to be with while her and Sharkboy were in Drool.

"Nnnh…"

Lavagirl looked at the bed occupied by a jumbled mess of blankets and pillows, and couldn't help stifling a giggle.

She walked over to the bed and lifted the blanket covering the sleeping form underneath.

"It's time to wake up, Sharky."

Sharkboy peeked open his eyes and looked up at the smiling girl. He frowned, turned over and groaned out, "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"Then it's _not_ time to wake up."

He pulled another blanket over him and snuggled deeper into the pillows. Though Lavagirl thought his sleeping arrangements were utterly adorable (and quite awkward for someone like him) she flipped the last of the blankets from the bed.

"It _is_."

Sharkboy shivered from the sudden rush of cold air against his warm skin. Damn, they need to turn their air conditioner down. "C'mon, LG… "

Lavagirl sighed, looking down at the shivering form. "If you're cold, why don't you just wear more than a pair of boxers when you sleep and not steal all of the blankets?"

Sharkboy, in fact, was only wearing black boxers.

He blushed, sitting up and rubbing his hands up and down his arms. "It's uncomfortable to sleep in my uniform."

"Then why didn't you just borrow a t-shirt and shorts from Max?" she asked, pointing to the red shirt and navy blue shorts given to her by Max the previous night.

Seeing her in Max's clothing made his stomach knot.

"Hmph… like I'd borrow cloths from him." he muttered, standing up.

Lavagirl gave him a disbelieving look. "You know, you could try to be at least a little bit nicer to Max. He is our creator and, most importantly, our friend."

Sharkboy just shrugged, putting his arms above his head to stretch, yawning. A sudden pull on his fin made him jump. "Ah! What?"

"Just try to be nice, okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah…" and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Lavagirl gave a small smile and went to making the bed and putting away the extra blankets. She glanced over at Sharkboy, seeing he was standing in a tired daze with uniform in hand. She walked over and gave his shoulder a light tap. "Why don't you take a shower? That will wake you up."

"Letting me sleep longer would be better."

Lavagirl pushed him toward the door. "Shower."

He muttered an annoyed "Meh…" and made his way to the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Lavagirl," Max's mom said, giving her a cheerful smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Lavagirl replied, taking her seat at the kitchen table.

Max's mom picked up two plates from the counter and brought them to the table, now giving the pink haired girl a questioning look.

"I don't know what kind of things you like to eat, dear," she said. "So, I was hoping that simple eggs and bacon would be okay?"

Lavagirl looked at the lump of eggs on one plate and the individual pieces of bacon on the other, taking in the delicious smell. She took some eggs with her fork and cautiously put it to her mouth. "It's good!"

"Good! I'm glad." the excited mother exclaimed, delighted that she liked her cooking.

She then set a plate with thin slices of, what seemed to be, cooked fish on the table. "And I know Sharkboy will like this?"

"Of course, he loves fish." Lavagirl said, now trying a piece of the crisp bacon.

"I hope he likes the way I cooked it. He looks like a picky little eater."

Lavagirl shrugged. "I think he'll like it better than that sickly raw fish he eats everyday."

The mother cringed at the thought of someone eating a raw fish (and not the sushi kind).

And, speak of the devil, the "picky little eater" entered the kitchen. He was nice and clean, smelling of sweet shampoo, with his hair perfectly spiked and uniform on.

"Good morning, Sharky." chimed Lavagirl.

"G'morning." he replied, taking his seat at the table. He spotted the cooked fish and eyed them with interest.

"I made them just for you, Sharkboy," Max's mother smiled, pouring orange juice into his glass. "I hope you like them."

He took a slice and cut a small portion with his fork. It smelled alright to him. Not like the fish he was used to eating, but still good. He noticed Max's mom watching him, waiting to see is reaction to her cooking. He took a bite and chewed, finding the flavor of cooked fish good… really good actually.

"It's okay." he said, taking another bite.

"Good." the mother smiled, continuing her cooking at the stove.

"So," Lavagirl said, turning her attention to him. "I was thinking we could pick Max up from school today, Sharky."

"Oh, Max would love if you two were to pick him up!" his mother said, now washing the pan she used to cook breakfast.

"Do you want to?" Lavagirl asked.

Sharkboy didn't really want to go across the street just to have to walk right back. Couldn't Max handle walking home by himself? "Do you really want to?"

"Yeah," she said, scooping up another fork full of eggs.

"Then I don't care."

If it made Lavagirl happy, he didn't mind.

"Thanks, Sharky!"

Sharkboy's cheeks let off a pink hue. "Whatever."

XXXXX

"No fair! No fair! No fair!" yelled the spiky haired boy, quickly pressing buttons on a playstation controller. "No no no no no!"

"I win again!" Lavagirl shouted excitedly, as Sharkboy's fighting character fell over and the words "Player 2 Wins!" flashed across the TV screen. "That makes the score 5 - 0!"

Sharkboy threw the controller down and stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. "This game is rigged!"

"Don't be such a sore loser, Sharky." Lavagirl laughed at her friend's pouting face. "You want to try again?"

"No, I'm bored of this thing." he said, pushing away the PS2 console with his boot. "Doesn't Max have anything else?"

"Hmm…" Lavagirl looked around Max's room, searching for something else to pass the time. There wasn't really anything to do in Max's room; it was pretty plain, having only a bed, side table, TV (with playstation), and a shelf with knickknacks and action figures carefully positioned on it.

"Ugh, this is so boooooooring!" Sharkboy fell to his back, sprawling out across the floor. He huffed, "Is it time to get Max yet?"

Lavagirl looked over to the rocket ship shaped alarm clock. It read _2:53 _it big red numbers. "No," she said. "We still have over an hour."

They both let out heavy sighs.

"Bored, kids?" came a voice from the door. They looked up to find Max's mother holding a basket of laundry.

"Yeah, we played Max's game machine and don't know what to do next." replied Lavagirl.

Max's mom beamed. "Well, you could always help me with the chores!"

"_Chores_?" Sharkboy gave her an annoyed look.

"I could use the help."

"Sure! We'll help! Right, Sharky?" Lavagirl chirped, looking over to the young shark still lying on the floor.

"But I-"

"Excellent!" the mother said. "You two can straighten up Max's room and the spare bedroom while I do this laundry."

"Sure," said Lavagirl.

"Thanks a million, guys. The cleaning supplies are in the hallway closet." she said, and with that she made her way downstairs to start the laundry.

Once he couldn't hear her steps anymore, Sharkboy sat up and whipped around to face Lavagirl.

"I don't want to do chores!"

"I was only being nice." she defended.

Sharkboy let a growl slip from his sharp teeth in annoyance.

Lavagirl pulled on his arm, urging him to stand up. "C'mon, Sharky. It won't be that bad. At least it will pass the time. Please?"

Sharkboy sighed, standing up. "Alright."

Lavagirl gave him a big smile, and pulled him out of the room to fetch the cleaning supplies.

XXXXX

"Done!" Lavagirl wiped her hands clean on a towel and looked over her work with satisfaction. She wiped down all of the bedside tables and even the head boards on the beds. The beds were neatly made and everything was put away. She picked up the paper towels and spray and put them back into the closet. "Sharky!" she called. "Are you done with Max's room?"

No answer.

"Sharky?" she called again.

No answer.

She walked down the hallway to Max's room and peeked inside. Sharkboy was laying on Max's bed, sound asleep. Lavagirl sighed, walking over and taking a seat at the edge of the bed. She stared down at the sleeping boy's face.

It looked so calm and innocent when he was sleeping. Not like when he was awake, bearing his razor sharp teeth and frowning. He hardly ever smiled and it made Lavagirl wonder if we was ever happy. She gently touched his the side of his face with her finger tips and ran them down his cheek.

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep." she whispered.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was already 3:46. Time to get Max.

She looked back to Sharkboy and smiled. "I'll let you sleep just this once." she said, leaning down and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

A sizzling sensation filled Sharkboy's body, sending a shiver down his spine.

Even while sleeping, he felt the amazing sensation.

Lavagirl left the room and down the stairs to tell Max's mother she was leaving.

Sharkboy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He lifted a gloved hand to his cheek, blushing like crazy. _What kind of dream was that?!_

**End Of Chapter 2**

XXXXX

A/N: I wanted this chapter to have more to it, but because of my limited computer time and another story I'm working on, I had to chop it. I'm actually not supposed to be on my laptop right now, haha. But I hope you readers still liked it! I'll edit it when I have the time, and let you guys know.

Awww, Sharkboy thought he was dreaming. Haha, silly Sharky. Only one more day until they leave for the amusement park. I wonder what will happen between Sharkboy and Lavagirl while Max is at school tomorrow…

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

-Jubilations


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: To everyone who faved/ alerted this story, I will no longer continue it on this account. I will now be posting it on /~lynnions.**

**I would appreciate it if you would switch to that account instead.**

**Thanks you!!! I love you guys!!!!**


End file.
